the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Predictability is the Only Thing Keeping "Incredibles 2" from Being Incredible
A long awaited sequel typically fails to live up to the hype; Incredibles 2 is one of the exceptions. While one could complain about the film taking similar plot steps as other films, they'd be hard-pressed to find any other objective, worthwhile criticisms to go alongside it. A colorful and vibrant display of superhero action and family cartoon dynamics mesh with topical, kid friendly issues to create an enjoyable time for all parties. Returning and new cast and crew recapture the energy of the original Pixar family, with only the slightest of diminished returns. The Cast With several returning cast members and a couple new, welcome additions, Incredibles 2 makes a strong case as to why voice casts deserve more praise. Samuel L. Jackson and Brad Bird return to be effective scene stealers, with the latter's Edna Mode proving a reliably fun and charismatic presence. Meanwhile, Jackson's Lucius "Frozone" Best gets an expanded role, but the actor's natural command oozes into the animation with a commanding ease. Bob Odenkirk essentially plays an animated version of his trademark clicks and beats, but that's not necessarily a bad thing as it allows him to play to his natural energy well, while Catherine Keener is genuinely unrecognizable, her voice initially seeming an unknown before displaying strength. Craig T. Nelson returns as the patriarch of the Parr family, and does soaring work. His grounded, goofy personality bleeds into Mr. Incredible, making his moments of genuine heart keeping strong. Nelson even gets to hand in some dramatic, darker edges of Mr. Incredible, doing very well despite not having played the character in years. Sarah Vowell returns as Violet Parr, and the growing complexities and angsts of puberty are reflected perfectly into Violet. Her insecurity and awkwardness make for both heartfelt empathy and hysterical laughs, but Vowell also gives Violet a sense of command and authority in moments that need it. Likely best in show, Holly Hunter takes center stage in the unabashedly lead role. As Elastigirl, her natural southern twang creates a homely, nurturing voice while also adding an external layer of sassy authority and self-confidence. Hunter often carries the film on her own in thrilling action setpieces, and when she does appear alongside others she shares incredible chemistry, especially equal-minded Keener's Evelyn Dever or screen husband Nelson. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Story Although the plot follows predictable story beats of the genre and the original film, Incredibles 2 swaps originality for quality as it echoes to its comic book inspired origins. The story offered up is a fun, engaging, and entertaining romp that keeps things very clean and smooth while still interesting enough to earn the twists and emotions it garners. There's also some very surface level topical issues brought to the table, such as government oversight, the concepts of laws, gender politics, and civic responsibility that offers a gateway for audiences to engage in discussion. Three months after the Parr family has defeated Syndrome, their adventures as the Incredibles has inspired company CEO Winston Deavor and his genius sister Evelyn to begin the campaign to once again legalize the activities of superheroes. The Deavors choose the matriarch, Helen, to spearheard the campaign as its face, forcing Elastigirl to confront the cyber terrorist dubbed the Screenslaver and Mr. Incredible to step into the role of homemaker of an increasingly dramatic Violet, anxious and energetic Dash, and infant Jack-Jack as he soon develops his own powers. There are many minor, nitpicky flaws to take with the film; Dash is unfortunately left without any significant story, while the beats are once again predictable and the villain ultimately cliché. However, there's also one significant character arc involving Mr. Incredible that, in the face of the film's progressive nature, doesn't mesh quite as well with the rest of the film. It's not a noticeable flaw, but once it is known it sticks out in a glaring way. Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Direction Directed once again by Brad Bird, the auteur once again brings back his own voice in a refreshing update. His film is brisk, energetic, and above all enjoyable, with equal balances of the family dynamics with campy superhero fun. He keeps the film in a manageable runtime, while his setpieces move along with an efficiency and pace that keeps it fun without getting bloated. If there's a flaw, it's that he doesn't quite "own" the film, lacking the distinctive voice and atmosphere he managed to bring to the original. If there's a standout from the technical team, it's Michael Giachinno. He recreates beat for beat the magic from his first film, while updating it with hints and winking acknowledgements to the new atmosphere that the film has arrived into. In a world where superhero films have saturated the market, Giachinno lets the music take charge that no other superhero film has done before. The film's color palette is vibrant and active, with the animation receiving the necessary facelift to update it from the original look. However, it doesn't feel gimmicky, with the world created by the film generally taking the same shape and technology of the original. Several powers get new displays that make for fun setpieces, with Jack-Jack and Violet being standouts as they get to display their abilities in colorful, vibrant moments. Score: 4 out of 5 Final Verdict Cynics need not apply; what Incredibles 2 may lack in pure originality, it more than makes up for in its sense of fun, relevant storytelling, and engaging animation. The Parr family has returned to triumph, and there's a multitude of reasons why; the cast came to play, with many easily muscling the new additions and complexities of their roles, while the direction and script remain tight and enjoyable. The flaws that are in the film are mechanical ones, that exist as chinks against the genre to begin with, so its strength exceedingly outweigh its cons to create a truly incredible time at the movies. Final Score: 80% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Lead Actress - Holly Hunter *Best Supporting Actress - Catherine Keener *Best Animated Feature *Best Original Score Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2018 Reviews